1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a chair having elastic cords.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair 50 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 20 comprises at least one support frame 60 having two opposite side rails 64, a plurality of connectors 70 mounted on each of the two side rails 64 of the support frame 60 by a plurality of locking screws 90, and a plurality of elastic cords 80 each mounted between the two side rails 64 of the support frame 60 and each having two opposite ends 82 each attached to a respective one of the connectors 70. However, the connectors 70 and the locking screws 90 protrude outwardly from the two side rails 64 of the support frame 60, thereby decreasing the outer appearance and safety of the chair. In addition, the connectors 70 and the locking screws 90 protrude outwardly from the support frame 60, thereby easily causing an inconvenience to a user seated on the chair. Further, the connectors 70 are locked by the locking screws 90 so that the connectors 70 are easily worn out or broken during a long-term utilization, thereby causing danger to the user.